Digimon Trace
by Damiad
Summary: An organization of humans and digimon have cut off the digital world from earth, Trapping Hado Oji's father there. With devices called DigiTracers they begin to conquer the digital world. Oji one day awakens in the digital world with his friends, with digitracers & digimon of their own. They set out to find his father and stop the Shadowguard with the power of Trace Digivolution!


DIGIMON TRACE

CHAPTER 1: A World Cut Off

* * *

 _ **In Depth Summary**_ ; Many years after the first generation of digidestined, years after the digimon tamers, legendary digimon warriors, DATS, and the Fusion wars, the real and digital worlds had finally forged a peaceful harmony. Both humans and digimon traveled freely between the worlds with the use of the DigiGates, structures linking the worlds.

However when the gates suddenly shut, 13 year old Oji is separated from his father and the peace of the digital world was shattered, heralding the arrival of a powerful army of humans and digimon bent on stealing the data of the trapped residents and using it for their Trace digivolving.

After a year Oji's prayers are answered when he and his friends awake in the digital world where, along with their new digimon companions, set out to find his father and are thrown into a war stop the Shadowguard with the power of Trace Digvolution

Special guest stars from prior digimon installments!

* * *

The Digi-transfer center in Tokyo Japan, was bursting with the frantic scramble of scientists and technicians who surrounded a great metal arch at least two stories tall.

Everyone was chattering and clicking away at the holographic computer panels all around the center, when a man was lead out of the main building towards the arch. Despite his semi-formal attire he looked quite exhausted, and none to pleased, "What do ya mean, the gate just closed!?" He growled.

The the scientist next to him adjusted his glasses before replying, "Just as I said, Director, The DigiGate simply shut down. No one knows why."

"Someone frickin' knows why!" the director stated with furious confidence as he enter the small control post to the side of the arch, "What is going on!?" he asked one of the technicians inside.

The tech stammered, "W-we've run all the d-diagnostic routines and double checked all of the s-systems manually, everything is in perfect order and the arch is powered. By all rights it should be w-working...sir."

The director furled his brow and pinched the bridge of his nose grunting, "well then triple check everything! There's a malfunction somewhere! We've got several groups of travelers scheduled to transport to and from the digital world. Not to mention, we've got a massive shipment of chrome digizoid alloy coming in at three today!"

The second technician picked his head up from the phone and turned his chair towards the director, "Um sir I don't think this is just some simple malfunction. I just got finished getting in contact with the other digitransfer stations in New York, London, Moscow and Hong Kong. Their gates have all gone dark too. Every digigate in the world…"

The directors expression darkened, "we are completely cut off…"

Everyone in the booth grew silent…

"So my dad s trapped in the digital world?" a weak voice drew the group's attention to the door of the booth

The director softened his expression noticing a woman and a young boy with teary blue eyes in front of her, he recognized as Hado Oji, Doctor Hado's son. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Don't worry, we are gonna get him back. We will figure this out… I promise." he said exchanging a worried glance with the boy's mother.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER…

Despite the efforts made, the digigates remained closed and the digimon and humans on earth began to worry that they'd never again see their loved ones who were trapped in the digital world.

Hado Oji's life slowly went back to normal, but even as the hope for getting to his father back grew smaller he still studied his father work on Digimon, the digital world and the Digigates. Having been the lead scientist on the project, his father had plenty of records on his work to keep Oji busy.

Oji and his two closest friends, walked home along side each other, having just finished another day of school, Though the other two were quite chatty Oji was relatively quiet.

"Right? right? and did ya see that spin juke leading a three point shot?" The other boy said as he acted out his little description "oh the look on Haji's face was priceless heheh"

"Yes Nick, we get it, your team beat Haji's team in a game of basketball." The young brunette girl giggled.

"He even had a digimon on his team and we still whooped 'em." Nick beamed with an ear to ear grin.

"A Sukamon doesn't really count" The girl retorted with a smirk.

"Ouch, don't let him hear ya say that… it'll break his mushy yellow heart. you know he has a huge crush on you, Kaiya.." Nick leaned in with a mischievous grin.

Kaiya inhaled through her nose shortly, before answering abruptly "ew."

Nick put his hands behind his head before turning to Oji, "Hey Oji, the heck you been so quiet for today? I haven't seen you act this way for months. Not even on the anniversary of your dad's disappearance."

Oji snapped himself out of it and turned to him, "oh sorry. I just haven't felt quite right today."

Kaiya quickly walked ahead of him and turned around placing her hand on his forehead while she walked backwards, "Well at least you don't have a fever. you're just stressed and tired cuz you still cram in your school work and your studies of your dads work."

"maybe." Oji shrugged.

"Look at our little medic-to-be, Kaiya. Least it's the weekend now." Nick chimed in. "And we get to do whatever we want!"

"Well lets go play some games at Oji's house, that usually cheers him up." Kaiya suggested.

"I am so down for that! First ones there go first!" Nick cheered be fore sprinting ahead leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Kaiaya took off after him, causing Oji to smile slightly and shake his head before sprinting ahead.

* * *

They spent several hours that night playing their VR game. Eventually Oji passed out on the floor sitting against the edge of his bed, Kaiya passed out on the bed and Nick was sprawled out on the floor snoring, still with the VR headset on.

While the others were out like lights, Oji figited in his sleep, mumbling. Images of a strange egg flashed in his dreams along with images of a strange device, soon a voice followed, then more and more, inaudible and distorted.

They grew louder and some were screaming, others, crying. He was jolted awake by the sound of an explosion.

His eyes flew open, he immediately noticed something was off. He sat up and looked around… his room was gone. or rather he was gone. He sat in the middle of a field and noticed the sun in the sky and the wind on his skin.

He darted his head back and forth before seeing his two friends asleep on the ground behind him.

His stomach churned in a slight discomfort but he attempted to brace his hands on the ground to stand, when he felt something hard metal and cold under his hand. Lifting his hand Oji noticed the same blue trimmed device from his dream, right next to the same large multicolored egg from his dream, "What is going on?"He stammered as he noticed similar devices and eggs next to his sleeping friends.

Oji picked up the device and examined it, pressing a button on its side the screen light up white but didn't display anything. He noted that it looked similar but different to the various Digivices and D3's he had seen in his father's books.

Oji was pulled from his thoughts by by a shrill yelp, he was certain was Kaiya waking up and noticing where they were, but he whipped his head around to see it was in fact Nick who had woken up.

"Where the hell are we? Whats going on? Did we get kidnapped? Or are we trapped in the game!?"

"Don't know, stop panicking and we can figure out what's going on here." Oji said

No sooner had he finished his sentence did Kaiya sit up with a groggy look on her face, "Close the window, the winds getting in." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and then yawned.

"I need a glass of water" Kaiya mumbled and stood up and stretched before she started walking to what Oji figured she perceived as a the kitchen, He opened his mouth to say something to her, but Nick held his hand up to stop him, "hold on, let her figure it out on her own."

After taking several steps Kaiya stumbled over a small bush and fell to her face.

It was silent as Oji and Nick stare on. Only the gentle wind making a sound.

Kaiya pulled her head up from the grass, her eyebrow twitching and her vessels pulsating, "Why?!" She turned back to the the boys who were holding back their laughter poorly.

She stood up and brushed herself off, "So one of you chuckling idiots want to explain why we are out in the middle of nowhere?!" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for them to compose themselves.

"I'm sorry but you're too priceless when you first wake up." Nick said wiping a tear from his eye, "But seriously though where ARE we and how did we get here?"

"I had a weird dream that had this device and egg in it... Then I woke up here with you guys." Oji said as he held up the device in question.

"I had a similar dream." Nick noticed the device and egg on the ground next to him and pick it up, "Haha cool, this one is red, dibs."

"I had an odd dream like that too." Kaiya said as she walked back over to the the egg and device she woke up by, "I guess this one is mine." she said picking it up, "It's green."

"Well whatever is going, on at least whoever did this was nice enough to give us breakfast." Nick said as he licked his lips before reaching for the large egg."

"Don't eat it you knuckle head… it's no normal egg… I think these are Digivices of some kind, and those are digi-eggs." Oji stopped him.

"Wait so you mean there's a friggin digimon in there?" Nick's eyes lit up with sparkles.

"I think so. It stands to reason this means we are in the digital world …" Oji put the device down and picked up the egg gently and inspected it. after a few seconds it began to glow in his hands then it twitched and cracked, everyone watched in silence as the egg floated out of his hands and down to the ground before slowly morphing in shape, unraveling into a serpent like form.

The light faded and in place of the egg was a blue sea serpent-like creature with four wing like fins and grey stone like scales covering its back and two tails. sitting at about 3 feet long from end to end. The digimon remained still with its eyes closed.

"Whoa, I don't recognize that digimon…" Nick said in awe.

The device Oji placed on the ground lit up and a 3d holographic image of the Digimon projected from the screen. Oji picked it up and examined the display before reading it aloud, "Fossilmon, Rookie level, Data type."

"Rookie level? But I thought digi-eggs hatch Baby level digimon not Rookie." Nick said.

"You're right… that's odd." Oji said, "It's like he skipped the baby and in-training stages all together."

Fossilmon slowly opened his eyes halfway and yawned before stretching his fins like limbs,. completing his stretch he smacked his lips and looked around at the humans, "Okay… so I guess we're doing this now… I don't know where or what I was a minute ago but I was comfortable and asleep... and now I'm not..."

"Hello." Oji greeted him. Fossilmon stared at him blankly, "Sup?" he replied.

"Um… My names Oji… and that's Nick and Kaiya." He gestured to the others.

Fossilmon glanced at the others and back to Oji, "Okay." he responded dryly, with a feigned interest.

Kaiya knelt down and picked up her egg and examined the mixture of pink green and orange designs, no sooner did it too begin to glow and twitch. Then it too floated out of her hands and reshaped itself growing in size.

The light faded and it revealed small humanoid like fairy girl no more than a foot and a half tall, with long pointed feather covered ears in light armor that covered her like bra and panties. Her feet shins hands and forearms were covered in a white feathers, she had shiny green hair that was longer than she was tall her fairy-like wings fluttered behind her like that of a hummingbird, keeping her afloat.

"um… h-hello" the pixie like digimon said shyly.

Kaiya noticed her device vibrate in her hand and looked at it just as a holographic image of the new digimon was projected, she read the display aloud, "Spritemon, Rookie level, Vaccine type. Nice to meet you Spritemon, im Kaiya." she smiled softly, "Those are my friends Oji and Nick."

"what am I? Chopped liver?" Fossilmon said.

"And thats fossilmon." Kaiya said with smirk.

"Yes, Somehow I knew Fossilmon… from before?" Spritemon tapped her chin.

"Yeah I got that sensation too." Fossilmon replied.

"I hope mine hatches soon." Nick spoke up, looking down at his red and yellow egg.

"Touch it…" Spritemon said suddenly, I was aware of things but I wasn't, til Kaiya touched my egg. Then I become connected to her, like I know her already."

Nick nodded and with eager delight in his eyes he slowly placed his hand on the egg and rubbed it, "Hey, come out now." He said softly. soon the egg, like the two before it began to glow and twitch, morphing to a different shape.

"I wonder what it's gonna be?" Nick said eagerly.

The egg grew to about the size of a basketball as the light faded and revealed a fireball floating in the air. Everyone looked on silently wondering what was gonna happen next, when a closed set of eyes and a closed mouth popped into existence on the fireball.

Nick got closer and examined the face. after getting inches away the digimons eyes open suddenly. They stared silently at each other for about one and half seconds,

"Baaaaaahhhh!" The fireball screamed.

"Aaaahhh!" Nick fell backwards, from the outburst.

Everyone flinched. The fireball began looking around, "hmph, Allllright, so this is what existence is like." He saw the other digimon, "Oh hey Fossilmon, Spitemon, didn't notice ya there. Sweet, gonna rock this thing! Gonna give life the old one-two-buckle my shoe!" he said bouncing around energetically.

"That might be a little hard without hands or feet." Fossilmon said bluntly.

"Oh don't you worry about me, I got that covered!" The fireball said before contorting his face in exertion, "gggnnnnnn."

"Don't pull something now." Fossilmon said. Just then with a popping noise a thin muscularly defined arm of fire protruded out then a second, and finally a third and fourth arm.

"Aha! There we go!" it said flexing its new arms in different ways.

Nick looked at his device as it displayed the image and stats, "Netsumon, Rookie level, Virus type, Awesome. I'm Nick, that's Oji and Kaiya"

"It seems dangerous to have a living fireball around." Oji said raising his eyebrow.

"Pshh, what'ar ya talking about? I'm perfectly safe…" Netsumon said confidently.

"Then why is the bush you're floating near, on fire?" Oji said bringing the digimons attention to the small fire, "oops!" He chuckled and blushed and she quickly scooped dirt on it to put it out. Then grinned and gave four thumbs up.

Everyone shared a communal sweat bead at his expense…

Kaiya spoke up, "Sooo... first question. The digital world was sealed off from earth over a year ago, for reasons no ones figured out since, right?"

"Yeah." Oji nodded standing up.

"Okay, second question, Then how did we get here?"Kaiya asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't know..." Oji said scanning the plains in all directions, "It wouldn't be the first time, people have accidentally fallen between the cracks of the worlds."

"So what do we do then?" Nick questioned.

"If this really is the digital world, I want to look for my father. But someone, brought us here, gave us Digi-eggs and these strange Digivices for a reason... Maybe if we find out who did it we can get some answers." Oji pondered.

"Well in case you didn't notice,... no one else is around." Nick retorted.

Kaiya turned to Spritemon, "I don't suppose you guys know who or what brought us here?"

Spritemon reluctantly shook her head, "uh-uh."

Oji sighed, "Well I guess we pick a direction and hope we find someone or food before we starve."

The group nodded, in agreement and Oji picked a direction, leading them into the unknown...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well thank you all for trying my story, please do leave a review with any thoughts, comments or suggestions.

-Damiad


End file.
